


Mismatch

by Numerix



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i am mihyun trash now, still love mimo though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerix/pseuds/Numerix
Summary: Mina hates mismatches. Dahyun finds them funny. Mina finds that she's absolutely whipped for this girl.





	Mismatch

For a couple of newbies at the whole living together scene, they seem to have mastered it in under a month. So this became their routine: Mina waits for Dahyun to finish up as she reads her book.

 

Dahyun exits out of the bathroom and makes her way to her side of the bed. She smiles at the form her girlfriend assumes, engrossed in whatever story she was reading. “What book is it this week?”

 

“Nothing new. Just re-reading one of my favorite books,” Mina casually answers.

 

Dahyun thinks for a while, “So, is it Demian, The Book Thief, or Narnia?”

 

Mina puts her book down on her lap to look at Dahyun, a smile creeping up its way to her face. “The Chronicles of Narnia. You know me too well.”

 

“I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I didn’t pay attention.” She sits on the edge of the bed to put her socks on. “Which book?” she asks after.

 

“It’s the edition of all seven books in one. I couldn’t help but buy it.”

 

Dahyun hums delighted, thinking of the conversation in which Mina had told her that her love for books started with Narnia. She laughs at the memory of the joke she told her after and repeats it to her at present, “Ah. Narnia. Your first love before you betrayed it with Harry Potter.”

 

Mina fake laughs before she says, “Not funny. I still love Narnia. I just love Hogwarts at the same time.”

 

“So where do I fall on that list of things you love?”

 

“Probably last.” Mina is one quick-witted person, so it doesn’t take her long to start counting the names on her fingers.  “There’s my family, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Momo...”

 

Dahyun wants to see how long Mina can keep this up because last time she checked she could only count her favorite people on three hands.

 

“...Sana, Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Ray, Sunmi...”

 

But it’s droning on long enough and Dahyun hadn’t realized that the girl has actually added more people to her list.

 

“...the Pevensie siblings, the Potters, the Weasleys—”

 

“Okay, I surrender.”

 

This was their routine.

  
  
 

But a little disruption from routine wasn't out of the question. And that was the night when the conversation shifted from books or birds—a common interest they both shared—to socks. Mina’s socks to be exact.

 

Dahyun lifts up the blanket as she crawls into bed. A bright article of clothing catches her eye and a smile forms on her face. “Oh, Minari, I like your socks,” she interrupts Mina’s reading. “I never pegged you for the eccentric type.” She proceeds to laugh.

 

“What?” Mina leaps out of the bed and looks down to her feet to see a pair of mismatched socks: one green and red plaid design and the other blue and purple stripes.

 

A frustrated Mina walks to her suit hanging on the door to pull out a long slip of paper. By the looks of it, Dahyun guesses it’s a receipt. She goes back to her side of the bed to pick up her phone. “Dahyun, could you please stop laughing? This is a serious matter. The store gave me a pair of mismatched socks.”

 

She was never the bold one in the relationship. That was Dahyun’s job. And she was never one for conflict, so when situations arose, she would keep to herself. But she _hates_ mismatches, always opting for uniformity. So if it is essential for her to blow things out of proportion, then this would be one of those cases.

 

Her girlfriend knows this, of course. She hasn’t stopped laughing since she saw the dark-haired girl waddle her way to their closet door. “Oh honey, you know I’m only laughing because I know how mad you get when everything’s not in order. It’s cute when you get all flustered.”

 

“Dahyun,” she half-whispers in a frustrating manner.

 

“Mina,” she mocks and throws her head back, her laugh bouncing off the walls.

 

Mina shakes her head into focus and dials the phone. “I’m calling the store. They will be getting a complaint from me. They have just lost a loyal customer and—”

 

She stops mid-sentence once she hears her girlfriend’s laugh. It was probably the sweetest sound she’s ever heard, like a siren singing out to the sailors lost at sea. Or perhaps the tweeting of birds whence morning comes. She remembers that Dahyun has always had that hold on her: any sound she makes renders her useless. She could end wars with that laugh, start sparks of revolutions, part the seas, break every bone in her body, or anyone’s really. And for a second there she might’ve actually did.

 

She sets the phone down on her nightstand and listens to Dahyun’s voice to soothe her rage. They fall asleep in the same way—with Dahyun in Mina’s arms and tangled legs under the blanket.

  
  
  
 

That morning she pays a visit to the store that sold her the socks. They apologize profusely for their mistake and give Mina a bag of pairs of socks.

 

Mina doesn’t see the point in dragging out the matter, so she bows her head and reaches for her wallet.

 

“It’s for free, miss. We’re sorry again.”

 

“No, I insist. I feel embarrassed for even coming here to complain.” She hands the owner the money for the socks, but he pushes her hand away. Mina bows again and apologizes before taking her leave.

  
  
 

This time Mina is careful to wear _matching_ socks. She loves Dahyun’s laugh, but one night is enough.

 

She fails.

 

Mina fishes out for a pair of socks but does not notice the design. Dahyun does and in all her might, tries not to laugh tonight, aware of the girl’s sensitivity. But alas instinct took over and her bellowing sounds travel through the air. And as much as Mina doesn’t want to admit it, she loves every second of it.

 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry but you literally left the apartment just to come back with mismatched socks. You never leave the apartment for anything.”

 

“That’s not fair. I leave for you.”

 

She interrupts her own laughing fit to say, “You just want me to say ‘aw’ so I stop laughing.”

 

“Yeah, is it working?” She smiles at her temporary success.

 

Dahyun says aw, though it definitely did not work.

 

Mina wants to hear that laugh forever. So maybe it was a good thing. She leaves the socks on as she dreams, with Dahyun in her arms and their bodies a perfect fit under the blanket.

  
  
 

She continues to frequent the clothing store that sold her the socks. When she first came back after the owner’s apology, he immediately attends to her. He’s shocked that this time Mina is shopping for mismatched socks. The owner gives her a smile when she explains to him the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard.

  
  
 

She’s done it for weeks and each time the sound of her laugh would plaster a subtle smile on her face. She hides it whenever she thinks she’s looking. Mismatched socks becomes another addition to their nightly routine.

 

“You don’t have to keep wearing them you know,” Dahyun says one night.

 

Mina, confused, asks, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Your socks. I know what you’re doing and it’s sweet and I love you for it, but you don’t have to keep doing it. Sooner or later it’ll lose its magic.”

 

She can only respond with an _oh_ and that was the end of that.

 

Since then Mina hasn’t done it as often as they both may have liked. Dahyun regrets it but feels the matter is too trivial to be brought up.

  
  
 

“That was a beautiful wedding wasn’t it, Minari?”

 

“Yes, it was. The bride looked beautiful walking down the aisle.”

 

“The other bride wasn’t too shabby herself.”

 

They both get ready for bed, discussing the details of the wedding and how the reception was just pure chaos when their friends take over the dance floor. They reminisce about the wine, the music, and the most exquisite food they had ever tasted.

 

Admitting that Dahyun did indeed make the top of her list of people she loves, she takes off her shoes to reveal a pair of mismatched socks: one green and red plaid design and the other with blue and purple stripes. “I hope it didn’t lose its magic,” she simply tells her.

 

Her girlfriend smiles in the same way she’s always smiled at her, with endearment and absolute love in her eyes. “Did Narnia ever lose its magic?”

 

She shakes her head and mirrors the look on her face.

 

“I can’t believe you wore those socks to our own wedding.”

 

Dahyun laughs. And to Mina, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Mihyun content, you can send me requests. Or if you have Mihyun content, please @ me. 
> 
> Oh and comment if you liked it or you didn't or somewhere in the middle.


End file.
